The TvTome KND Chronicles: Operation TRIANGLE
by VFDKND
Summary: A word from the author...
1. Who We Are

Hey people! It's Numbuh 1! Okay, this isn't exactly a story, but a battle archive. The part that actually is kind of a story is the love triangle between numbuh_one, fairlyoddeds, and TK, which you'll find out more about that in this chapter. This chapter will tell you the profiles of everyone in the story and a little bit about the current situation.(for this time! It was way back in June when this happened.) And some people in the story have accounts on this site so you can look for them if you want.  
  
Profile for- numbuh_one codename- numbuh_one real name- Unknown nickname-_one Crush- fairlyoddeds, or Fairly Powers: teleportation, and if he has any others they're unknown Commander of the TvTome KND Age: 15  
  
Not much is known about numbuh_one. A little is, but not a lot. _one is the leader of the KND on TvTome. His crush is Fairly, but TK (Tall Kid) also likes Fairly and _one's constantly trying to save her from his clutches. His old girlfriend was Ginny, the tall blonde-haired girl in the DCFDTL, but they broke up. Ginny wants _one back really bad, and hates Fairly because she is _one's new g/f.  
  
Profile for-fairlyoddeds codename-fairlyoddeds, or Fairly real name- Rebecca, or Becky Sanderson nickname-Fairly Crush- _one Powers: Half-dog demon, has two magic swords, teleportation  
  
Half-dog demon with two swords, the Tetsusaiga (for killing) and the Tenseiga (for reviving) ( and if you don't know what the swords are you should watch Inuyasha more)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Fairly is usually pretty hyper.and if you make her mad.well.it was nice knowing you.her swords aid her in battles, and if anyone dies she can revive them. TK loves Fairly, and is always putting Fairly under mind control. Luckily one is usually there to save the day, and Numbuh 1 and numbuh_5 are usually there to back him up. Fairly also likes rap and hip- hop music. Go here to nickname-4lover Crush-_4 Powers: kid_naper turned her into a cat.  
  
A human that was turned into a cat that helps the KND.  
  
Age: 14  
  
4lover (obviously) likes 4, and hates the DCFDTL. She likes Ed, Edd n Eddy. She is friends with Numbuh_7. She hates being a cat, and 1 wishes that she had been turned into a black cat so when she walked in front of the DCFDTL they would have bad luck. Technically, she is a role-playing gig run by Numbuh_7, but the KND didn't know this at the time.  
  
Profile for-Mr. Black codename-Mr. Black, Mr. Martrix Black, Martrix 2004, Enter the Martrix, Kuki&Wallabee, Anorith Black, TimmyNeedsVeronica, and so on and so forth. real name-Martin Ferguson nickname-none Crush- None or unknown Powers- The ability to make people younger, possibly teleportation, other numerous powers.  
  
An evil villain who is likely to beat you with a shovel if you make him mad.  
  
Age: 12  
  
Mr. Black is a good villain, and seems to always be turning the KND and DCFDTL younger. He kidnaps for money, and may possibly like numbuh_17. His enemy is Dark Night Skies. Whenever Mr. Black does something evil, DKS comes to save the day.  
  
Profile for-water_beast codename-water_beast real name-unknown nickname-none Crush-None or unknown Powers-Can make large storms to flood the world  
  
A large water monster with water powers  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Not much is known about water_beast either. He is a large monster who can create storms, which could flood the world. He can also shoot water.  
  
Profile for-Numbuh_7 codename-Numbuh_7 real name-Sierra W. nickname-_7, or 7 Crush-None or unknown Powers-possibly teleportation, possibly other powers  
  
Another helpful KND who is always bothering 4lover.  
  
Age:13  
  
According to all the quizzes she's taken, 7 is really.evil. Luckily she's on the KND side and is willing to help the KND. She likes red, black, and orange, and wrestling and drawing. Go to: www.tvtome.com/tvtome/servlet/UserProfile/userid-189123 to see her TvTome profile.  
  
Profile for-numbuh_17 codename-numbuh_17 real name-Annie nickname-_17, or 17 Crush-None or unknown Powers- teleportation, numerous other powers  
  
A (one of many) role-playing gig by 5 who has black and red hair.  
  
Age: 11  
  
17 is very nice, but she'll get really mad when you mess up her hair. She seems to always be attacked by Mr. Black, and there's rumors that he likes her. She is sisters with Demon Princess (Another one of 5's role-playing gigs who thinks she's better than 17, and is only a minute younger). She's a lot like 5, so you can tell she might be one of 5's role-playing gigs.  
  
Profile for- The Perfect Children From Down the Lane (PCFDTL) codename-Number11.5 real name-Unknown nickname-11.5, or the PCFDTL Crush-The PCFDTL's TK likes Fairly, HD likes 5.and the others don't have crushes. Powers-possibly teleportation  
  
A VERY annoying group of villain wannabee villains who torment Numbuh 1 and the KND constantly. Ages: 10  
  
The PCFDTL are evil, but soopuh annoying. Even the DCFDTL hate them, and the PCFDTL consider themselves better than everyone else. They are always bothering Numbuh 1, at least more than they annoy everyone else.They do have fairly cool technology, such as stun guns and DNA rejectors.  
  
Profile for-kid_naper codename-kid_naper real name-unknown nickname-none Crush-4lover Powers-None  
  
A second-rate villain who, like his name says, kidnaps people.  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Not a lot is known about kid_naper. We do know he likes 4lover, and that obviously, he kidnaps people. He is advantaged though because he owns water_beast.  
  
Profile for-HD (Helmet Dude) codename-HD real name: Michael Douglas Delightful nickname-HD Crush-numbuh_5 Powers-teleportation  
  
The Delightful Child with the helmet, and Father's least favorite child.  
  
Age: 10  
  
Likes: numbuh_5, kidnapping numbuh_5, football, numbuh_5, his helmet, numbuh_5, being evil, did I mention he likes numbuh_5?  
  
Dislikes: numbuh_4, fairlyoddeds, Kids Next Door, insults (calling him "freak show" really ticks him off)...  
  
Notes: Is the only African-American member of the DCFDTL. He's a smart ass. He hates numbuh_4 because he dates numbuh_5. Fairly is just too annoying to him and has no idea why TK likes her.  
  
Profile for-numbuh_4 codename-numbuh_4 real name- Mychal Archibald (don't ask) nickname-_4, or 4 Crush-numbuh_5 Powers- possibly teleportation, unknown  
  
A strong, tall help to the KND who's luckily not a DCFDTL's crush.  
  
Age: 13  
  
_4 is very lucky not to have a DCFDTL liking him.but he has a DCFDTL hating him. HD hates 4 cause he likes 5, so 4 has just as much to worry about as a person being liked by a DCFDTL. Unluckily, 4 doesn't have a lot of powers.go here: - 168205 to see his TvTome profile.  
  
Profile for-Dark Knight Skies codename-Dark Knight Skies real name- Unknown nickname- DKS Crush-None or unknown Powers- Mostly the same powers as Martrix  
  
An archenemy to Martrix, who always comes to save the day when Martrix is causing trouble.  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Not much is known about DKS. Twice Martrix has killed him, and reeeeeeally wants revenge. He is always the KND's help when they're under attack by Martrix.  
  
Profile for-SBK (Short Blonde Kid) codename-SBK real name-Jonathan Delightful nickname- SBK Crush-numbuh_17 Powers- teleportation  
  
A DCFDTL who's not much on brains but is good with electronics.  
  
Age: 10  
  
Likes: numbuh_17, Reading, being evil, sleeping, being alone, coming up with plans to defeat the Kids Next Door  
  
Dislikes: Insulting remarks, losing, school, dogs......  
  
Notes: He reads a lot, and his favorite book is War and Peace. Hates Ginny because she is annoying and calls him names. He likes to look through his telescope and binoculars, though no one ever knows what he is looking at. It sure isn't birds or celestial space. He likes to spy on people and is very sneaky. He is the only DCFDTL who hates school. Is a dog phobic, kinda. He works the hardest of all the group.  
  
Profile for-Leah codename-Leah real name-Leah Delightful nickname-Ugleah Crush-Numbuh 1 Powers- teleportation  
  
A veeeeeeeeeerrrrry annoying Delightful Child who's evilness has yet to be unlocked.  
  
Age: 10  
  
Likes: animals, strawberries, kittens, puppies, cute furry animals, Spongebob Squarepants, Powerpuff Girls, stuffed animals, doing her hair Dislikes: Most people on TvTome, Father, Ginny's room, Ginny.....and a lot of stuff. Notes: Leah is a clever girl. But sometimes has absolutely no common sense whatsoever. She doesn't understand why Numbuh 1 doesn't like her. Maybe it's because he already likes someone else.  
  
Well, there's the profiles for mostly everyone! Review, but please don't flame yet.it's not even the first chapter. By the way, mostly everyone in this list is a REAL PERSON. Over half are! Oh and if they're bad paragraphs or no paragraphs (I can't tell when I'm typing the story) somebody tell me how to get the paragraphs right in the story. Thanks! 


	2. The Exchange

This is the user Numbuh 1. Okay, Number11.5, or on this site, WolfBane2, and I have merged accounts. We will both be writing the TvTome Chronicles. We will put in the each chapter who is writing the chapter. Like I said before, in the profiles I forgot to mention that TK has an age- changing device, so he can turn himself to Fairly's age whenever he wants.oh and HD's real last name is Main. This is the actual first chapter.please read and review!  
  
(DCFDTL's main mansion, June 8th, 2003, 9:37 p.m.)  
  
"Have you sent in the order yet?" asked Father. "Yes, I have," said TK, ".I'm planning to upgrade them too.Once the mind control device is on the person, they usually fall into a deep sleep.the mind control device, after being upgraded, will be invisible until activated. I ordered 50, just in case we need extra." "Yes, very good." said Father, "You have learned well."  
  
*suddenly a large group of trucks arrive in the background*  
  
"They're here," said TK.  
  
The sides of the trucks said 'Lightning Inc.', and TK and Father could hear the clanging of metal inside the trucks.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny burst through the front door.  
  
"What's all the noise for?!" she asked.  
  
*Leah followed close behind her*  
  
"Yeah, I can't watch Spongebob with all the racket!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ginny and TK rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hurry up, you imbeciles!" yelled Father at the workers, who were now carrying boxes of mind control devices in.  
  
"We have to get these in before-"  
  
Sirens sounded in the distance.  
  
"Shit." said Father. He waited for a moment looking at the children, and then exclaimed, "WELL, HURRY UP! GET THE MACHINE!"  
  
"Y-y-yes, Father." said TK, Ginny, and Leah. They ran inside the house and about a minute passed by, and then the ground started to rumble. A large part of the yard was opening up and then, tall, blue, and dangerous, the RRIDM came out.  
  
The Delightfuls laughed evilly. By now the police had gotten there, but fortunately for them, they knew how dangerous mind control was and had brought a S.W.A.T. team.  
  
Policeman: LET'S GO, LET'S GO!  
  
"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh.!" laughed the DCFDTL, as they stepped on policemen and police cars, crushing them.  
  
After a while, there were only a few S.W.A.T. men left, but now they got out rocket launchers.  
  
"You REALLY think THOSE will do any good?!" asked the Delightful Children, pressing a button on the RRIDM's control panel. Suddenly their faces fell. The shield was not working. They had lost.  
  
"Oh no-"  
"FIRE!"  
  
The rockets hit the RRIDM, and making it stumble. It stepped on the last S.W.A.T. guys, and it finally fell.  
  
"Father will be most unsatisfied." said the DCFDTL in defeat.  
  
Okay, sorry the chapter's short; the next one's should be longer. Anyway, please read and review! 


	3. A Word From The Insane Cowriter WolfBane

HI! HIHIHIHIHI! I'M OVER HERE! LOOK AT ME! OVER HERE! PAY ATTENTION!  
  
Oh, that only took you about 15 minutes. Now that I've FINALLY got your attention, I'm Number11.5, reporting for duty, and I'M HERE TO...to...What am I here to do, again? Oh yeah, almost forgot! I'm here to add stuff to the notes on me and my role-playing gig (and just spout random nonsense)!   
  
Okay, y'all, first o' all, the PCFDTL don't have teleportation powers, just some very cool teleportation watches. The only one of them who has powers is the PCFDTL TK, who can use fire on days with an odd number date. Hey, they're MY role-playing gig, so I can give him odd number powers if I want to.   
  
And the history behind their name is that when I first started watching Kids Next Door, I thought the DCFDTL was the Perfect Children From Down The Lane, not Delightful. My brain went on vacation. It's still on vacation. So that's the whole reason WHY they're the PCFDTL.  
  
Now, onto me. First of all, here's a little query for Numbuh One. WHY DON'T I GET A PROFILE?!?!?!? I was VERY important, being the person who messed everything up and all! I AM A TV TOME CITIZEN! Granted, I'm an evil citizen, but still a ciitizen none the less! Okay, I'm going to write meh own little profile right 'ere for all to view and tremble in fear. TREMBLE!  
  
Codename: Number 11.5  
  
Nick Names: Jess, Jazz, The Insane Girl Who Watches Too Much Invader Zim, or 11.5  
  
Age: 12 (HA! I am superior to the 11 year olds! Fear me!)   
  
Likes: Cats, QUOTING, Invader Zim, Ed Edd N' Eddy, KND, writing, soccer, training my Throughbred gelding for hunter jumping, shapeshifting (hey, it's the Web, anything's possible), being insane, cats...I already said cats. DO NOT QUESTION MY BEING AMAZING!  
  
Dislikes: Spinach (it puts me in a terrible rage), Numbuh_4 (I like the cartoon chracter though, he's funny!)...um...that's it.  
  
Quote: What you don't know will hurt you.  
  
Okay, now that I've interrupted Numbuh One (cough...FATHEAD that he is...cough) for a good amount of time, let's get back to the story! I won't be writing again until Operation HOSTAGE (a part of TRIANGLE), so until then, may the pork be with you! 


	4. The Test

Operation T.R.I.A.N.G.L.E.  
  
Twelve  
  
Really  
  
Incredibly  
  
Annoying  
  
Nemesises  
  
Get  
  
Leaders  
  
Exasperated  
  
Okay, sorry about that every time I put three periods in a row it just puts it as one. Also, the paragraphing isn't that good in this when it's up on ff.net, but it is on my computer. Also, 11.5 (Jess, the girl, that is) doesn't come in for a while. Anyway, this is the first chap. where you meet the KND. Here ya go!  
  
Chapter done by: Numbuh 1  
  
(The DCFDTL's mansion, June 9th, 9:40 P.M.)  
  
"Father, tonight is the test." said TK. "Very good, my son." said Father. "You have learned well. Just remember, women are for housework and sex." (A/N's note: Ok, this is the SICKEST thing I have ever heard.) "Yes, Father." TK said. TK left Father's.er.room and went to his own.  
  
(The KND Treehouse, June 9th, 10:40 P.M.)  
  
Numbuh 1 sat in the treehouse with numbuh_4, numbuh_one,  
and numbuh_4LOVER. water_beast also was just outside the treehouse.  
They were watching one of _one's Inuyasha tapes when Fairly suddenly  
burst through the door.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME TK!" screamed Fairly as she slammed the door. "HE'S  
AFTER ME!!!" she yelled. She then ran to _one. "Fairly! You're safe! I  
thought I was going to lose you!" Thank God you're alive!" exclaimed  
one.  
water beast heard this and rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." he said.  
Fairly rested her head on one's shoulder. "I was so scared!" she  
said. "Leonard was chasin' me and he was tryin' to kiss me!"  
numbuh_4 saw this and grinned. "numbuh_one.Fairly likes you a lot! You  
got yourself a girlfriend." he said, smirking. numbuh_one paid no  
attention. "What a coincidence.she's sleeping." one said as Fairly  
slept. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled 1.  
"Huh? NUMBUH 1! I was sleeping!" Fairly said. "Heh heh."said 1. TK  
suddenly teleported there. "HOW DARE YOU, NUMBUH_ONE!" TK said. He  
knocked out _one, took Fairly around a corner, did something, and  
teleported away before anyone could react.  
"Ugh.my head hurts now."Fairly said, collapsing and then falling  
asleep. Numbuh 1 looked at Fairly in horror. "I think I know what  
happened to Fairly." he said. "TK put a mind control device on Fairly  
and that's why here head hurts and he made it so she'd fall asleep so  
we wouldn't suspect anything."  
"FAIRLY! WAKE UP! TK PUT A MIND CONTROL DEVICE ON YOU!" Numbuh 1  
yelled. TK then appeared from the shadows. "HA HA!" he laughed in  
triumph. "Fairly won't listen to you! She's under my control.watch!  
Rebecca, get up."  
  
*BEEP!*  
  
A mind control device suddenly uncloaked on Fairly's head (yes, the  
mind control devices have cloaking devices) and her eyes turned  
blackish brown. Fairly did as she was told, and woke up and stood up.  
"Oh shit." breathed Numbuh 1. numbuh_4 and Numbuh 1 tried to hold her  
back, but she threw them over against the wall. 4 was knocked  
unconscious, but 1 wasn't. He had hit a loose piece of wood, however,  
and was hurt.  
"NUMBUH_ONE!" he yelled, trying to get up and wake _one up but to no  
avail. "TK is going to-well-I'd better not say it." But TK already  
knew what Numbuh 1 wasn't going to say. TK smiled evilly. "Now come  
over here and kiss me Rebecca." he said. "Oh God." Numbuh 1 said.  
"This won't be pretty." "Yes, Leonard." said Fairly.  
Fairly kissed TK, who dropped to his knees. "I have never felt so good  
in my entire life!" he said. "Fairly.kiss me again!" Fairly obeyed.  
"YES! MY PLAN IS WORKING! FAIRLY WILL BE MINE!  
MWUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" laughed TK as he teleported away. At that  
moment, 4 woke up. He was uninjured. "What happened?" he asked. "TK  
came and put Fairly under mind control.as I predicted." 1 said. 4  
immediately went over to Fairly and locked Fairly in a closet.  
"It's for your own good, " he said. He took the Tenseiga over to 1 and  
put it on his wound. It healed it. "Thanks, " 1 said. numbuh_one  
stirred.  
"Where's Fairly? Guys? Where's Fairly???" he said worriedly. "TK put her under mind control. She's in the closet, "said 1. "Grrrrrrrr." _one said.  
  
(back at the DCFDTL's mansion)  
  
"Father, the test was a success. The KND are very vulnerable," said  
TK. "Very good, my son," said Father. "I'm going to call up some.friends of mine." said TK. Of course, as you may have guessed, this would only cause more trouble for the KND. They were vulnerable. And if they could see what was coming up, they would see just how vulnerable they were.  
  
Okay, the end of chap. 2! Hope you liked it! The KND are in some trouble now.please read and review! 


	5. A word from the author

Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my computer crashed and I LOST HAVE THE STORY!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRR! Anyway, I'll be putting more chapters up soon. 


End file.
